The Shadow
by NeopolitanTheWeaboo
Summary: "So if I don't accept being your mate, you're going to force me?" She asked with wide eyes full of fear. "If only it's necessary to, then yes. I would have to." He responded, nonchalantly.


**_I hope you guys enjoy!_**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

 ** _Narrator's POV_**

This was officially the worst moment for Lucy in her life. Nothing could ever be done to erase the pain she felt. Lucy had thought this was the family she was looking for. Fairy Tail was supposed to be the guild that cared for one another as family. If that was true, then why did her own family leave her?

Lucy couldn't believe this could happen since the recent event had never shown any signs of happening in the last three months. Natsu had made a promise to her a little after her joining the guild. He told her he'd always be there with her, through thick and thin he said. She made a promise to him, too. To always be there for him through tough times as well. So they both promised to always be there for each other. She fulfilled her side of the promise, so why couldn't he do so as well?

Natsu just had to leave and go training without her. She could've sworn he'd said to always be there for her. So how come he was leaving her behind?

The thing that pissed her off and also made her heartbroken was the fact that neither of them, Natsu nor Happy, bothered to say goodbye. The only thing to explain their leave was a simple letter in Natsu's chicken scratch handwriting. The letter only explained that they were going training for at least a year to get stronger to protect the guild. They didn't even think about the effect of their decision on the guild, but more specifically, Lucy.

The poor girl was a crying mess, trying to get over the fact Natsu not only left without her, but he didn't even consider how she would feel about him just leaving her. Even worse, Lucy began to instantly develop a small crush on Natsu when she joined the guild, but she didn't tell him as to not destroy their friendship. Even more worse, he only liked her as a friend. It turned out that Natsu had feelings for his childhood love, Lisanna. It was then at that moment that Lucy realized that Natsu would never love her like she wanted him to. Instead of having a family with Natsu and being with him forever, she was friend-zoned, a friend of Natsu's and a friend she would remain. But that didn't stop her from hoping he would love her instead. That broke her heart, but she was nevertheless happy for him. But the most worse part was that Lucy would never get to tell him how she felt. At that moment, Lucy finally let go of her love for Natsu as her chances were now at 0% as Natsu left without a trace. He also broke his promise which broke her heart into more pieces since he also said that he never breaks promises and he would never do so. If that was true, why didn't he fulfill his end of the promise?

What happened next to her just straight out ripped her heart out. The guild disbanded.

This hurt her more because Fairy Tail cared about all of its members and would never dare to leave each other behind. But why did Gray, Erza, Wendy, and all the others leave her as did Natsu?

She thought they were all family. Family didn't break apart after they decided times were just too hard. No. They stuck together and tried their best to get through their challenges.

That meant Fairy Tail wasn't the right family Lucy was looking for if they left her after Master Makarov had went missing. Couldn't Laxus have taken over as Guild Master since he was Makarov's grandson and next in line for the job? No, it wasn't that easy. Laxus was too young to be guild master. The Guild Master Guidelines specifically said that the person to be qualified for the job was to be at least 24, but Laxus was only 19. There is also the fact that running the guild was hard as fuck. Makarov hadn't properly trained the young Dragon Slayer for the job. And Makarov hadn't exactly forgiven Laxus for the attack against his own guild. She supposed that was a possible reason the guild had disbanded. But still, why did they just leave like they hadn't even been a family? How could they just leave her behind just like that?

She loved then with all of her heart, but what they did was unforgivable. They left like she meant nothing to them. Like no one meant any thing to them. Natsu and Happy left her without saying goodbye. Wendy and Carla left her to go live with Porlyusica. Gray and Juvia left together doing who knows what. Erza left to go with Jellal and joined Crime Sorciere. But, at least they actually told her goodbye, unlike Natsu and Happy. That she was thankful for. But it still didn't numb the pain one bit.

* * *

 _ **On the short side, I know. I just wanted to express how Lucy felt about all of this. I'll be updating maybe this sometime before May 15th. After all, summer is coming and school will be out for me on the 23rd! I'm so happy right now!**_


End file.
